Nightcore bio and her story
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: this is my OC Nightcore she is the gaurdian of Halloween and she is inmy up coming fan fic ROTG
1. bio learn more of Nightcore

Name~ Nightcore

*Age~ immortal

*Skin Color~Demon and human skin

*Quote~ "I am fear its self"

*Holiday~Halloween

*Eye Color~ Green and yellow like a cat

*Crush~BunnyMund

*Interests/Hobbies~Hanging with BunnyMund, Celebrating Halloween, scaring things for good during Halloween, scaring BunnyMund, Morphing into a demon, singing, Dancing, and also race with BunnyMund

*Special Powers~shape shift, Disappear, fly, run fast, scare, and fight

*Likes~ well duh BunnyMund, Horror books and movies, listen to hard rock music, Halloween, and also racing with BunnyMund

*Dislikes~Pitch, Jack Frost (sometimes she has mood swings), Candy, BunnyMund angry, BunnyMund in danger, and just pure good that get's in the way of Halloween.

Bio:

Nightcore did work for Pitch but when she battled with BunnyMund and was sorta defeated she had feelings for the first time (with the Easter Bunny) lol. Anyway she joined with the Guardians and helped defeat Pitch but is too afraid to confront him cause Pitch it part of her sorta since he is the boogie man he created her and she became the Guardian of Halloween. Another reason why is the Gem in her chest...pitch gave it to her to have her dark powers creating nightmares and scaring children. Nightcore also was raised by pitch and when she know the real truth about how pitch really despises her and think women were a failure to do his job so she decide to be still the Guardian of Halloween and rule it for a purpose for good but still scare children during tradition. Nightcore never had parent's the only parent she considered was Pitch. She has no siblings or cousins. The only family she considers now is the 5 Guardians but mostly BunnyMund.

Theme songs:

Amy lee-Oceans

Amy lee-Bring me to life

this is Halloween-Marlinyan Manson

Sixx:am-This is gonna hurt

Skillet-Monster

Breaking Benjamin-I will not bow

Burn it to the ground-Linkin Park

Headstrong-Trapt

I'm not Done-Fever ray

Ultra Numb-BlueStaila

Your gonna go far kid-The offspring

Nightmare-Avenged Senfold

BunnyMund and Nightcore songs

Awake and Alive-Skillet

unfolding time-Broken Iris

Where butterflys never die-Broken Iris


	2. prolouge

ROTG

Nightcore

Pitch held the gem stone in his hand that had no color, he made an evil smile. He settled the gem onto a chest of statue. The statue looked like a girl with black hair and she looked like she had pale eye's. The cement then crawled a little around the gem and stopped and then...The gem glowed a gold for meaning life. The statue started to crack and split. Then eye's appeared the socket's...like a demon cat. Then her hands were flesh but black-ish demon skin with claws. Then her body became more...alive. The neck started to crack and flesh was showing but like human skin. Then the whole statue exploded then there was a yell of anger it sounded female. Pitch chuckled his plan was working and now all he needs to do is let her do all the dirty work. Pitch walked towards the figure, as he made a couple more steps towards her she turned with fangs almost like a vampire and her eye's were glowing and the Gem changed color of a red meaning she was angry, she was growling and she was not happy.

"clam down young one it's alright," said Pitch

"I demand you to tell me what I'm doing here," the girl yelled

Pitch was impressed that she could understand English and speak it. Pitch walked a little closer towards her. While she was about to attack Pitch stopped her with a dark force field, she fell and was tackled then hist against where she was first born. The girl shook her head then looked up and had fear in her eye's. He was the birth of nightmare and evil chaos. The girl coward away from Pitch.

"don't' touch me," she yelled

Pitch calmly helped her up "I'm not going to hurt you...I need you my dear,"

The girl demon looked at Pitch "why me," she growled "you can defeat a thousands dragons with that kind of power that you created,"

Pitch smiled and chuckled "your right I do but there are some certain people that I can not defeat and I need someone who is almost strong as me to destroy them,"

The girl looked at Pitch and made a evil grin with sharp teeth showing "destroy eh?" she asked

"yes they are the Guardians North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman," said Pitch

The girl smiled "it would be an honor to help you defeat these...Guardians my lord," she said and bowed slightly.

"excellent now kneel my dear," said Pitch

The girl kneel and looked down at the ground closing her eye's. Pitch waved his hand around and created a sword then pointed it up and looked at the demon girl.

"do you swear to live in Darkness and never show pity," said Pitch

"I do," she said

"do you swear to destroy anything good and create darkness?"

"I do,"

Pitch loward the sword onto her shoulder then at the other "I now pronounce you as...Nightcore the Guardian of Halloween," said Pitch

Nightcore looked straight then made an evil grin "yes my lord," she growled.


End file.
